Wedding Bells
by HarryPotterObsessivE
Summary: Tails and Felicity get married, and things all around them seem to get better. Then they realize that someone somewhere is trying their hardest to ruin the wedding...and the relationship. Team fuse doesnt own Sega characters.rated:for violence
1. True Love

Wedding Bells

By Felicity the Fox

In chapter 1, Felicity and Tails are walking together through the woods, talking about good memories and most of all, thinking about how long they have been together, and how much they love each other. Tails is a little nervous, and Felicity suspects that something is going on...R&R! It is very much appreciated! No flames or swearing please.

Chapter 1:True Love 

"It's so beautiful out here," Felicity said as she held hands with Tails, walking down the forest path.

"Ya, but the forest isn't the only thing out here that's beautiful." Tails said, stopping and looking at Felicity.

"That's so sweet of him." Felicity thought to herself, as she stared at him. He looked tense.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"N-nothing, I just...I don't know..." Tails said. "Felicity, l love you so much," he said.

"I love you, too." Felicity said. They kissed. The world seemed to spin around them as they did. When they stopped, they continued walking.

As they walked, they reminisced about when the earthquake occurred at Sonic's house about 6 months ago. Pepper and Shadow had been trapped together behind a wall that caved in.

"I remember when that rock was heading straight for you. I thought it would hit you. I was scared to death. You should know Felicity, I wouldn't be able to live without you," Tails said.

"Me either," she said. They kissed again. There was a noise somewhere in the woods that interrupted them.

"What was that?" Felicity asked. The noise sounded like rustling trees. Tails saw something. It looked like 2 figures hugging, A small person and a big person.

"Who or what is that?" Tails asked. As the sun shone on the two figures, Felicity and Tails realized it was Alfred and Pepper. They were just staring out at the sunset.

Tails and Felicity called their names. They looked over, and waved.

After this, Tails and Felicity walked to a more secluded spot. Tails once again got very nervous.

"Oh, sweetie, I know that something is going on, so just tell me." Felicity said.

(The scene has now switched over to Alfred and Pepper)

"I love you so much Pepper," Alfred said.

"I love you, too, honey." Pepper said. "I hope Felicity and Tails are just as happy as us," she said.

They kissed, and then got quiet again.

(The scene goes back to Tails and Felicity)

"I hope Alfred and Pepper are just as happy as us," Felicity said.

"Look, Felicity, the reason I have been so tense is because, well..." Tails said.

"What?" Felicity asked, looking confused.

Tails kneeled down on one knee and grabbed something circular out of his glove. It was a ring. "Felicity, I have and always will love you, and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. So, uh, like, um...I-well-will, uh...will you...will you marry me?" Tails asked. Felicity started to cry. (From happiness)

"Y-yes! I will! I will marry you! I-I love you so much!" she said as she choked back her tears of joy. They hugged, and walked back to Felicity's house.


	2. Transparent Trouble

**By Felicity the Fox**

Ok I hope that all of you liked the first chapter. Chapter 2 starts the suspense...I guess...In the beginning, Felicity is patiently waiting (or trying to) for Tails. He is taking her out for a date to some random fancy yippy skippy restaurant. Then the trouble starts...Please R&R...it is very much appreciated. No flames or swearing please.

Chapter 2:Transparent Trouble

/ Felicity's House/

"Ok Tails, where are you? I have been waiting here...on the couch...doing nothing...for a long time!" Felicity said to herself. She sighed.

/Wherever Tails is/

"Grrrrr! Stupid Traffic!" Tails said, honking at the cars in front of him.

"If everybody could drive like me, the world would be perfect!" He said, as he looked at his watch.

"Felicity is probably watching a soap opera, considering that's what she does when she waits impatiently!"

/Felicity's house/

"That's it! I have been waiting impatiently forever! I'm going to watch a soap opera!" She said, as she turned on the TV. "Yes, I love Days of our Lives!" she said.

/On the road/

"That's it! Everybody look out!" Tails said. He swerved into the middle of the lane. Dodging other cars. He finally made it through. He then turned onto the back road to Felicity's house. He pulled into her driveway.

/Felicity/

"(Sniffle) this is so sad! I didn't expect _her_ to be murdered!" Felicity said, as she dried her tears. "Oh, Tails is here! _Finally_!" she said happily, yet annoyed at the same time.

/Tails and Felicity together/

Felicity walked outside. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit. She had on a deep purple and blue sparkly strapless dress. She smiled at Tails.

"(Gulp)," he said. "God she looks hot!" he whispered quietly.

"Ready to go? I didn't think you would ever get here!" Felicity said.

"I was...st-stuck in t-traffic," he said, "but let's get going.

/ The restaurant/

"I love the scenery in this place," Felicity said, "it's so beautiful."

"Ya, I know...Felicity, there's something I want to say to you..." Tails said.

"What?" Felicity said, with a puzzled look on her face.

"On the way down, I saw you, and you saved me from myself...and I wont forget the way you loved me..." He said.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was reading the lyrics to this Ryan Cabrera song." He said. Felicity looked a little annoyed.

"What I want to say is...that I love you so much, and I'm happy that we got this far...and I hope that we still have a long way to go...and I-,"he said, but he was interrupted by a bucket of water dumping on the 2 of them.

Felicity screamed in shock. "Oh my god! I'm soaking wet!" she yelled, "My dress!"

Tails just sat there with a mad look on his face. "-.-," he said.

"Who would do this?" Felicity asked, shaking from the cold water.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling they don't want us together." Tails said, with a serious look on his face.

"From now on, Felicity, we have to be careful, because whoever did this, might not be so kind as to just drop water on us the next time..." Tails said. Felicity hugged him. Then they went home.

Did you like chapter 2? Please review me and tell me how I did!


	3. The Note

**By Felicity the Fox**

Here we go...chapter 3. It's the day after the 'incident' and Felicity is writing in her diary, while Tails is at a bar telling Knuckles and Sonic what had happened. When they go to Felicity's house, they find a shocking surprise...please R&R! No flames or swearing please!

Chapter 2:The Note

/ Felicity's house/

"I'm so bored. I should have gone with Tails. I guess I'll write in my diary." Felicity said. She unlocked her diary and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday Tails and I went to a restaurant in town. We were just talking and all of a sudden a pail of cold water spilled all over us. It scared me half to death. It was such a surprise. Later we went home and dried off. After that we started talking about the wedding. We decided that it's going to be on June 15...a month from now. I'm so excited, but both of us are very worried that someone is trying to ruin the wedding, and they will try their hardest...I don't know...I am on my lookout though. _–Felicity

/ The bar w/ Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles/

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails walked into _Billy Bob's Best Bar Ever._

"We should come here more often. It's a nice place...I guess." Knuckles says, as 2 fighting furries fall to the floor with a fist fight.

The 3 of them walk up to the bar. "Well, what'll it be?" Billy Bob asked. Billy Bob is a big fat man with a strong Texas accent.

"I'll have a Labbatt's." Knuckles says. "Bud Lite, please." Sonic said. "I'll have apple juice," Tails says, as Sonic, Knuckles, and Billy Bob give him a blank look.

"What? I can't help it that I'm sensitive to alcohol!" Tails said.

"Whatever, Tails," Knuckles said. They sat down and started talking.

"Felicity and I went to a restaurant last night, and we were talking, when a huge bucket of water spilled on the both of us. We were drenched." Tails said.

"Wow, I wonder who could have don't that." Knuckles said.

"Ya, you'd think that the employees would pay more attention if someone was putting a bucket of water above a table. I mean come on, the customers would notice it, too." Sonic said.

"Oh my god Sonic, they would have done it at night, you idiot." Knuckles said.

"Right, I knew that, I was just playing." Said Sonic.

/ Felicity's house/

The doorbell rang, and Felicity went to answer it. She opened the door and was suddenly punched in the face. She blacked out. The mystery person tied Felicity's arms and legs together, taped her mouth shut, and then shoved her in a closet. The person began writing a note.

/ The bar/

"Guys, for some reason I feel like something is wrong with Felicity. Maybe we should go to her house, you know, and just check on her." Tails said, sounding uneasy.

"Well, it's supposed to be our 'guy's night out' but ok. Let's go." Sonic said.

The 3 of them got into Sonic's car and went to Felicity's house. When they got there, the door was wide open. They ran inside and found a shocking note.

"Oh god. Felicity, where is she?" Tails said, extremely worried. He shoved the note at Sonic and Knuckles.

"Read it quick," he said. Knuckles dropped the note on the floor. "O.O," they said.

Did you like this chapter? Tell me how I did! Please review me!


	4. The Eyes of a Killer

By Felicity the Fox

I hope that all of you people enjoyed the last few chapters...even though no one has been reading, which makes me despise all of you...But even so, I like writing this story and I hope you like reading it. So here's chapter 4...

Chapter 4:The eyes of a killer

"Oh God, where is she? What happened to her?!" Tails said, very uneasy. Knuckles and Sonic stared at the note. They couldn't believe what they were reading. They read it over and over again.

'_Hello to all of you that are reading this. You should have listened to the other warnings! You should have known something bad was going to happen! Now your precious Felicity is dead! That will teach you...who would have known that a simple pull of a trigger could have so much effect on a person! She tried to run, but I was too fast. You shouldn't have left her alone! Her death is all your fault! Guilty is your conscience, and you shall reside with the devil when you die! (which won't be too long if you don't watch out!) Be cautious from now on, or else you shall end up like your girlfriend! Signed,_

_Killer Dude_

"I knew I should have never left her alone! Now she's dead and it's all my fault!" Tails said through tears.

"Tails, it's ok. D-d-d-don't cry...Don't-Don't..." Sonic said, but he couldn't finish. He himself burst into tears.

"She was such a great person! I'm going to miss her so much!" he said.

"Guys, s-st-stop crying! Y-you sound like babies! W-we-we're gonna get through this. It's going to be f-f-fine!" Knuckles said, also bursting into tears.

"I know she didn't like me very much, but we were fighting so much, it always seemed we were brother and sister! I'm never going to forget her!" he said, blowing his nose. (rather loudly, I must say)

All of a sudden, all 3 of them heard a muffled cry coming from the coat closet. Tails ran and opened it, getting ready to pounce, if it was a stalker. But there sat Felicity, crying her pretty blue eyes out. She looked up at Tails and her face brightened. He reached over and carefully pulled the tape off her mouth.

"Tails! Oh, it was so horrible! They hit me and when I woke up, here I was! I was so scared and...oh, I love you!" Felicity said.

Tails reached over and untied her. She stood up and hugged him. Then she ran over to Sonic and Knuckles and kissing them each on the forehead. They blushed. She picked up the note.

"Oh my! Who would have written this!" she said, after reading the note.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Sonic said.

"You and Tails have to be very careful." Knuckles said.

"Yes, we know, but right now I'm really tired. I'm going upstairs to take a nap." Felicity said.

"Ok, I'll be up in about 5 minutes." Tails said.

Felicity said goodbye and went upstairs.

"Be careful Tails," Sonic said.

"Ya, see ya." Tails said

"Later," Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

Before they were even out the door, there was a shrill scream from upstairs...

Well? Did you like it? Please review me! No flames or swearing please! It's not neccesary.


	5. Broken Thoughts

By Felicity the Fox

In case you forgot, at the end of chapter 4, there was a scream from upstairs. I hope all you people that actually took the time to read my story liked it. In the beginning of this chapter, Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles run upstairs to see what's going on.

Chapter 5:Broken Thoughts

Tails gets to Felicity's bedroom door, and it's closed. He backs up, attempting to break the door down with his shoulder. He runs at the door. _WAM!!!!!!!!!!!_

He hits the door, and it doesn't budge. Tails falls to the floor in great pain. His arm is throbbing up and down.

"OUCHIES!" he said, dazed.

Knuckles ran over to him.

"You should have let ME do that," Knuckles said, trying to hold back from laughing. They looked over at Sonic. Now he was trying to open the door.

He spit on his hands. "Open Sesame!" Sonic said. It didn't open. "Well I've done all I can do." Sonic said.

"Oh god, just let me do it!" Knuckles said. He ran to the door and kicked it. It fell right down.

Inside they saw Felicity lying on the floor, her face twisted in pain. Tails realized her leg was bleeding. There was a small pocketknife coming out of her leg.

"Felicity! Are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up?" Sonic said.

"I DON'T CARE HOW MANY FINGERS YOU'RE HOLDING UP! BUT IF YOU DON'T HELP ME, ONE OF MY FINGERS IS GONNA BE UP REALLY SOON!!!!!!!!!" She screamed with all the strength she could muster.

"Ok ok ok! Sorry!" Sonic said. Then there was a crash in the closet. Knuckles ran and busted it open.

"Who goes there?!" he said. Inside there were two furries with ski masks on.

"I know why you're wearing a ski mask!!! Because _YOU'RE---NOT---SKIING!!!" _Knuckles screamed. One of the figures punched him, ran out the door (with the other figure following him), and jumped out the open window. Parachutes immediately came up.

"You'll never catch us now! _MWAHAHAHAHA!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" _One of the figures said, as they floated away.

/ Some random building in a secluded area/

"You stupid idiot! I knew you weren't ready for this! You obviously have much more training to do! How could you stab her?!" said a black and dark purple hedgehog.

This hedgehog had his quills styled like Shadow's, a black muscle shirt, and black and white baggy jeans. His left ear was pierced with a silver hoop going through it. He was a very attractive hedgehog.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't want to, but I had to! She wouldn't shut up!" said another hedgehog, this one white with some deep blue spots.

The hedgehog had its quills styled exactly like Sonic's, although this one was a girl with her ears pierced twice in both ears. She was wearing a black and blue tanky, with faded denim bell-bottom jeans. She was wearing white and black sandals.

"I know you didn't want to, but you are to do as I tell you! You have disappointed me, Sara!" said the boy hedgehog.

"Shandon, please, forgive me! I didn't want to do this in the first place!" the girl hedgehog said.

"_How dare you say that! You serve me and only me!_" Shandon said. Sara ran away in tears.

"I hate this! I want to go home!" Sara said.

"Come back here! Don't you leave when I don't dismiss you!" Shandon yelled, but she didn't come back.

/ Felicity's house/

"What was that?! Who was that?!" Felicity asked in shock, yet in pain.

"I-I don't know, but it doesn't matter right now, we have to get you to the hospital, and fast. We can investigate later." Tails said. Knuckles, Sonic and Tails helped Felicity downstairs, into the car, and to the hospital.

/ The random building/

"Ryan. Ryan! _Ryan! Get in here!"_ Shandon yelled. A silver, deep dark blue and white hedgehog came running in. He looked nothing like Shandon.

This hedgehog wasn't attractive, but yet he wasn't ugly either. There was something about him that just lit up the room somehow. His quills weren't styled any certain way. He had his right ear pierced twice. He was wearing a black T-shirt with the words, 'hard-core teddybear' in light blue. He had on baggy khaki pants with a lot of pockets. His hands were jammed inside his pockets.

"You were with her, why didn't you stop her?" Shandon asked.

"I don't know. I love Felicity, I should have tried to stop her, but I was too busy trying to unlock the closet. All I heard was the words 'shut up' then a cry of pain." Ryan said.

"Well, why did you have to yell at them from the sky 'you'll never catch us now' and whatever else you said?!" Shandon said.

"I just thought it was a little victory, that's all." Ryan said, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. "I can't wait until I get my hands on that fox...what was his name? Oh ya, Tails." He said.

"Look, don't think about that until we have a good plan. For now, go check on Sara. She's mad." Shandon said.

"Well no wonder! You always yell at her. It's like she always screws up in front of you, then you scream at her and make her feel bad!" Ryan said, feeling bad for Sara.

"Just go and calm her down," said Shandon, a scowl on his face. Ryan went to Sara's room.

/ The hospital/

Felicity was in a wheelchair now, being pushed down to the emergency room. She had been losing blood and was now somewhat woozy.

"Th-the ER? Wait? Is Carter going to be there? Are they going to play the m-m-music? I love that show!" she said, drifting off into her own world.

"We have to patch this girl up, stat." Said one of the doctors.

"No. No! _NO!_ Stay away from Willy Wonka's chocolate factory! It's dangerous!" Felicity said, as she entered the ER. She was put on the gurney/bed.

/In the main lobby w/ Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic/

Tails was pacing around the room. He was so nervous he accidentally started flying once. Sonic was trying to see his forehead, and Knuckles was watching Tails and Sonic. "O.o," he said.

"Guys, just calm down. She's gonna be ok." Knuckles said.

"How would you know?!" Tails said, sounding rather irritated.

"Sorry I bothered you!" Knuckles said, turning angry. He looked at Sonic.

"Hey Sonic are you mad?!" Knuckles asked.

"Ya! I can't see my forehead! What's wrong with you?" Sonic asked.

"Well, a lot of things are wrong with me, but I'm mad at Tails!"

/1 hour later in the lobby/

Sonic and Knuckles' eyes were glued to the TV, and Tails was still pacing. The doctor walked in.

"I've got great news," the doctor said.

"What?!" the three of them said in unison.

"I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance, and that Felicity is going to be fine. Her leg is bandaged up pretty good, and she's on crutches. I have to go check on her now." The doctor said, feeling proud.

The three of them let out sighs of relief.

/with Ryan and Sara/

Ryan walked up to Sara's door. "Um, can I come in?" he asked.

"I don't care. Shandon comes in all the time without asking! Why should this be any different?" Sara said, annoyed and crying at the same time. Ryan came in.

"Look, I know that Shandon isn't the nicest person in the world, but you have to give him a chance. He's just mad right now." Ryan said.

"He's always mad! He's always mad at me, and no he is definitely NOT the nicest person in the world! Why does he think he's so much better than us?" Sara asked.

"Uh...well...um, you see...Oh, I don't know, because he's a jerk with a big mouth." Ryan said, not sure of what to say. Sara suddenly looked at him with a grateful look in her eyes. She had stopped crying.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?" Ryan said, looking confused.

"For talking to me all the time. For trying to make me feel better." She said, as she went over to hug him. Ryan felt something he had never felt before...love from a friend he had never had before.

/ The hospital/

"Well, where is she? It's been almost twenty minutes!" Tails said nervously. Then Felicity came hobbling out.

"Tails!" she cried, with a warm look in her eyes. It was obvious that she was happy to see him. She went over and hugged him the best she could with crutches.

"We're glad you're ok." Sonic said. She went and hugged him, too. He blushed. Felicity looked at Knuckles. He was staring at her. Finally he ran and hugged her. She smiled, he smiled. After this they went home.


	6. Secrets Undone

By Felicity the Fox

A/N...Props to all you people out there that have been reading this story. If you just read it and don't review, I beg you to review it. Just don't flame me or swear at me. It couldn't be so bad that you have to do that. I hope you liked the past chapters. In the beginning of chapter 6, Shandon is trying to think of a plan to capture Felicity. If you haven't already figured it out, Ryan is madly in love with Felicity, (or is he?) and Shandon hates Tails and will do anything to get rid of him. Sara is a poor little hedgehog who was kidnapped by Shandon to help him in his evil plans...well, there you go...enjoy...

Chapter 6:Secrets undone

Shandon rubbed his forehead. "What am I gonna do?" he said discouraged. "There has to be a way to get rid of Tails."

Ryan walked in. "Um, Shandon, why don't we just...I don't know...trap her somewhere. Kidnap her...Felicity...you know?" he said.

"First of all, that plan might work on Felicity, but I'm talking about TAILS! You idiot." Shandon said.

"You know what, I'm not the least bit afraid of you so I'm just gonna say this...Sara and I try to help you, but each time we do, you just yell at us and call us stupid or something! You kidnapped her, so the least you could do is not yell at her. I hope you know she tries her hardest, and then you just put her down! You're a horrible person. Do you know that? _Horrible. _And I hope that you have an early-deserved-death!!!!!!!" Ryan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"O.O," Shandon said. "_DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME??????!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T THROW YOU OUT OF HERE! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE NO WHERE TO GO!!!_

"Oh and there's another thing...grammar...you have horrible grammar...I wouldn't have ANYWHERE to go, not NO where. And you think I'M the idiot!" Ryan said.

"Like I said...you are very lucky I don't throw you out!" Shandon yelled.

"So why don't you?" Ryan said, with a look of suspicion on his face. "Do you just have me here to serve you? Or am I really helping you...because I'm treated more like a slave than a partner. So tell me. I would like to know." He said.

/ Pepper and Alfred's house/

Alfred and Pepper walked inside the house after their daily walk in the woods. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Alfred answered.

Pepper's thoughts: "One day I'm gonna be tall enough to answer that phone...why does it hang on the wall anyway? It's not like-"her thoughts were interrupted by Alfred.

"Felicity-that was Tails," Alfred says, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so scared?" Pepper said. Her face now looked like Alfred's.

"It's Felicity...she's gone."

/ Shandon's Building/

"Look, I'm not going to answer that question...and you can't make me." Shandon said.

"Ya, because you know it's true...we aren't partners...I'm your slave...and believe me...I can make you admit it..." Ryan said.

"Oh really?" Shandon asked, with an evil smile spreading across his face. "Just try...I dare you."

Just then Ryan charged at Shandon. The two broke out in a fist fight. Shandon picked Ryan up by his shirt collar and threw him against the wall. "You can't beat me you fool!"

Ryan had a black eye and his nose, lip, and head were all bleeding. Shandon pulled out a pocketknife..."_CLUNK_!"

Shandon fell to the floor, Sara standing behind him. "Ryan, here, take my arm...we have to leave before he wakes up." Sara said. Ryan grabbed her arm, and they ran outside. Sara led him into the forest to a small clearing.

"Wha-who-where are we?" Ryan asked, confused. Sara pulled out a small wet cloth and started to wipe the blood off Ryan. Next she put Dora the Explorer Band-Aids on his cuts. Ryan immediately noticed.

"Oh come on! Take them off!!!!!!" Ryan screamed.

"Do you _want_ to bleed to death?" Sara said, in a scolding voice. Ryan shook his head no. "Good, now I have to show you something." She said.

He stood up and Sara went into the forest a little. She came back dragging a figure with her. Ryan realized it was Felicity.

"I snuck out of the building and captured her. When I walked in to show you guys, I saw you fighting and I thought you would die, so I grabbed a metal bar lying on the ground and hit Shandon. Now listen, I didn't do this for the reason you think." Sara said.

"What? Well then why?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Look Ryan. I can't take it anymore. I can't stand it when you talk about Felicity." She said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ryan, _I love you_..." Sara whispered harshly.

"O.O," Felicity said. (She had tape over her mouth and her arms and legs were tied, so all she could do was stare.) The same response came from Ryan.

"Y-you do?" he said, smiling.

"Yes, now why are you smiling?"

"Because, I love you, too." He said.

"O.O," she and Felicity said.

/Alfred and Pepper/

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Pepper said.

"Tails said some random person broke in, punched him, and when he woke up Felicity was missing." Alfred said.

"Well, let's go look for her!" Pepper said.

"We can't. Tails wants to leave this to the police, because these people are supposedly after him, too." He said.

"Well, then let's go to Tails' house." She said.

"That...we can do." Alfred said. They walked out of the house and headed for Tails' house.

/In the forest/

"What...how...why? Why didn't you ever tell me? I thought you liked Felicity! Man, and I thought algebra was confusing." Sara said, obviously confused. Felicity just stood there, her face twisted in confusion and surprise. Sara untied her and took the tape off.

"You guys aren't gonna kill me?" Felicity said hopefully and happily.

"No," the two said in unison.

"YES!" she said. Ryan and Sara started to talk again.

"How come you never told me?!" Sara asked.

"Because I was going to do this same thing to you! Well, except I don't think that you and Shandon would be fighting.

"O.O," Sara said. Just then, Ryan walked up to her and kissed her. When he let go, they just stared. Then someone appeared in the woods...it was a cop.

"UNHAND HER!" the cop said.

"My hands ARE off her! You idiot." Sara said under her breath.

/with Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Pepper, and Alfred/

"What do you think happened to her now?" Knuckles said.

Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" Sonic said. "Uh huh! OMFG! Oh, um, I mean, thank you so much!" Sonic said, as he hung up. "That was the police! They found Felicity!"

Everyone screamed in joy. They drove to the police station.

/1 month later/

Ryan purposed to Sara one week after the incident, and they pleaded innocent in court. It turns out Shandon captured not only Sara, but Ryan, too.

Shandon got a thirty-five year sentence for attempted murder, kidnapping, and apparently a few years before, he had committed homicide. (That means he murdered someone)

Sara returned to her family with the news of getting married. She was very happy to see them again.

The wedding between Tails and Felicity turned out to be a triple wedding. Alfred had purposed to Pepper two weeks after Ryan purposed to Sara. The 6 of them went on a honeymoon to the Bahamas.

When they returned, there was more great news. Felicity and Sara were each one-month pregnant. Pepper...well...let's just say her and Alfred haven't fully adjusted to being married yet...

So? Didja like it? Please please please review me!!!!!!

A/N...Sil, sorry but I HAD to use the omfg!

Cel...update yinyang and female factor soon!

All you peeps...thanx for reading my story!


End file.
